


babysitting sunshine

by sgrbunni



Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Babysitting, Coping, DO NOT SEXUALIZE THIS, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, pure fluff, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Kenma is out of town and needs someone to look after Shoyo while he’s regressed , Bokuto and Kuroo gladly take the opportunity.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084844
Kudos: 101





	babysitting sunshine

Kenma Kozume and Hinata Shoyo’s married life was not what most people find to be a ‘ normal’ relationship. But there was no denying how much they loved one another , even with all of the travelling and being away from home on both ends. There was a certain care and trust that stuck them together throughout their lives, Hinata Shoyo was an age regressor. As a coping for his stress and all of his busy schedules ,Kenma took a paternal role as his caregiver during these times. This dynamic is often what helped them push forwards , the need to feel needed by the other, the pride Kenma felt when he saw Shoyo healing from events in his life. These were all factors that played into Shoyo’s choice of self help.

When Kenma had first discovered this part of Shoyo in high school he found it utterly precious. While spending the night at his best friend's house, he stumbled across a baby pacifier in Shoyo’s dresser drawer, which prompted a tearful explanation from the ginger. But Kenma had already known what regressing was , with someone who was online that much , how could he not have. He accepted Shoyo , checked on him constantly and honestly became his caregiver without even realizing or offering. It just started to become part of their routine, every friday night , Kenma would drive in to spend the weekend with him, act as a caregiver for the first night and act as a best friend for the rest of the weekend. But it escalated from best friend , to eventual boyfriend , and as the years past , fiancé and now husband. They had been doing this since their teen years and the schedule had never once been broken , even if one of them were out of town , they would video call so that Shoyo could have his time to be small. 

Kenma hated to say it for the first time in five years though, this friday evening he couldn’t care for Shoyo. With his job as an online personnel, he needed to often do sponsorships and charity events. And this week he would be in America , collaborating with others of the same job, and unable to be at home for his husband. When the conversation first came up, Shoyo insisted it was fine, that he could last a week without it. But Kenma knew that if he did he would start to become stressed , possibly leaving him in a regressive episode for a couple days, and that was what neither of them wanted. It made Shoyo a bit embarrassed to realize , but Kenma had planned to get him a sort of babysitter. One of their close friends that knew about this side of Shoyo and had seen it first hand. Which left two options , Kuroo Tetsurou, and Bokuto Koutarou. Not the most conventionally mature people in the world , but they were the ones Shoyo and Kenma trusted the most. They were also the ones who enjoyed babying the redhead the most, often going out of their way to help with his headspace if Kenma ever needed the assistance. 

When a message of ,’ Would you two mind coming over on friday , Sho is gonna be small and I need someone there with him.’ was sent to the group chat consisting of Bokuto , Kuroo and Kenma, of course the two older men were spamming their positive responses and were gushing about how much they missed the regressor in question. So when Friday rolled around , Shoyo had no clue what was going to happen, he assumed to just be small on his own. Having woken up without Kenma in the bed he sighed , showering and eating breakfast before he could let himself slip into headspace. Still unable to get himself in the mindset , he heard a knock at the door of their house , not caring about the fact that he was only wearing a robe , he of course answered , only to be greeted by his incredibly excited friends standing outside. The redhead was confused , tilting his head as Bokuto’s strong arms were wrapped around his smaller frame. “ Cmon baby-dude ! Don’t you like your surprise! Your papa got you the best babysitters around !” He spoke proudly , making Shoyo’s face go bright red, of course Kenma would have. 

Kuroo just gave a kind sort of smile to the regressor , gently fluffing his hair to comfort him. “ C’mon put him down, he’s not all that small yet.” He said knowingly , trying to make the environment the most comfortable it could be.  
“ Sorry if this is all out of nowhere , Ken thought it would make ya feel better.” He explained nonchalantly as Shoyo was placed back on the ground. “ No it’s all alright !” Shoyo persisted , his freckled face flushing a light shade of pink, only making him appear cuter and more infantile than Kuroo already thought he appeared. “ I’ve just been having a hard time getting small this morning is all !” He continued , normally he’d be embarrassed by these words , but he trusted his friends , and he knew they loved this side of him just as much as his own husband did. 

Hearing that final sentence , Kuroo knew exactly what to do , leaning over and whispering to Bokuto that he should stay down stairs and set up Shoyo’s play mat and colouring books , giving him the space to be able to be in his baby headspace. The darker haired male opened his arms , directing Shoyo to hug him, which he did , only getting lifted up during the hug and placed against Kuroo’s hip. “ Well , me and Bokuto are gonna make it all better, okay ? Even if papa’s gone you still got us.” He said calmly , knowing perfectly how to baby talk the small ginger and how to put him into a safe headspace. His words definitely worked by the looks of it, because now, Shoyo was bright red with his face buried into Kuroo’s shoulder whilst he was being carried up to his bed room. Setting Shoyo down on the bed for just a minute ,Kuroo looked around to find a footed sleeper with a hood , clearly meant to resemble a rabbit, he found it fitting for the little boy who was currently being quite shy. 

He had done this enough to know what was needed to slip Shoyo into a mindset he felt safe in. “ Aight , stand up for me for a sec.” He said as he rummaged through a drawer for the regressors gear. Without a word he helped Shoyo into a pull up , trying not to embarrass him because he knew how vulnerable he was at the moment. But that shame was quickly tossed aside by his sleeper being buttoned up so he was in comfortable pyjamas. With a pat to his messy orange hair, Kuroo smiled,” You did good for me , I can’t tell you’re feeling small now.” He chuckled, the entire feeling being comforting for the both of them. 

From just Kuroo helping him get changed , Shoyo was bright red and his mind was filled with what seemed to be fog, he had slipped fully, and was much younger in mental years than usual. Raising his arms he whined.” da..da..” he stammered, his voice having a horrible lisp, worse than his regular one as he insisted he be lifted back up. Which is exactly what his babysitter did , lifting him back up, Shoyo was carried out to a safe area Bokuto had helped set up, and where he was sat on the floor , waiting for the other so he would be able to help as a caregiver. “ Hey little buddy !” He shouted happily , earning happy squeaks and babbles from Shoyo , having heard the other voice he was elated. “ Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo !” The ginger giggled , pointing out Bokuto’s owl-like appearance. 

Kuroo sat himself on the mat with a very little Shoyo resting on his lap. The regressor extended his arms so he was reacting towards Bokuto , who was making silly faces , those that would distract a baby and make them laugh. Even getting a few chuckled out of Kuroo at how good he just seemed to be with little kids. How good they both seemed to be with Shoyo. He never would’ve imagined something like this being the highlight of his evening , but here he was , sitting on the floor with his former kouhei in his lap , his best friend beside him joking with the regressor , and the three of them truly at a peace unable to be compared to anything else. 

This lasted for a while. The three of them going off of one another , joking and laughing , Shoyo trying his best to speak but messing up simple sentences because of how young he felt. It was all just pleasant. The sitting around soon turned to colouring , Shoyo scribbling a picture of him and his ‘papa’ , clearly it was meant to be a photo of Kenma caring for him. “ Do you wanna show Kenma ?” Bokuto quickly asked , knowing how even if the blonde was busy with his job, he would take the time to praise Shoyo for something simple before getting back to it. That’s exactly what happened , Kuroo snapped a quick picture of the regressor holding up his drawing proudly , a bright little sunshine smile from behind his soother. 

Kenma hadn’t been expecting messages , not until later in the evening , but it seemed though it was morning , the two had been eager to care for Shoyo and visited early. He wasn’t expecting something to warm his heart so much , to make his cheeks flush red and his heart want to burst from his chest. He texted words of praise , calling Shoyo his sweet baby bunny and his good boy. Even though he had to go back to speaking with employers , it couldn’t leave his head. His baby was happy and safe back at home, still thinking of him, even though he had two coddling babysitters.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA BABYSITTER KUROO GETS A LIL KISS FROM ME


End file.
